makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Jon Talbain
Bio Jon was born to a human mother and werewolf father. His mother died shortly after giving birth to him, and Jon had no contact with his father. Although he was alone, he had lived a peaceful life as a human. Then, one full-moon night, the beast within him awoke and he turned into a werewolf. The transformation caused him to be shunned from human society. Though shocked by discovering he was a Darkstalker, Talbain harboured no animosity towards his parents, whom had never been a part of his life. Talbain cursed his fate, but was determined not to let the his primal instincts consume him. Following his inner voice, he devoted himself to fighting and pushing himself past his limits, believing that if he retained his inner humanity, he might regain his physical humanity as well. Movelist Skill Cards *Beast Cannon: Jon will dash across the screen, smashing through the opponent. *Climb Laser: Jon will do a flip kick that leaves behind a powerful aura ark as he kicks. *Million Flicker: Jon will spin around his nunchuks to keep opponents from getting too close. *Wild Circular: Jon lunges out in front of him to grab the opponent, then rollS them along the ground before taking them up into the air and bringing them down with his teeth. *Quick Move: Jon will quickly dash forward to get behind the opponent. Spell Cards *Dragon Cannon: Jon will take his nunchuks and hold them out in front of him, summoning out a giant fire dragon that'll dash across the screen at immense speeds. *Mirage Body: Jon will howl and create a mirage form of himself, causing every hit he does to have a second impact and always deal twice the amount of damage. Last Word *Moment Slice: A counter attack. Jon will stand patiently and wait for the opponent to connect an attack. Once attacked, Jon will unleash a barrage of attacks with his claws before slashing straight through them, leaving an X formed from slash marks. Misc. *Battle Intro: Human Jon appears on stage before he transforms and howls. *Taunt: He wags his finger back and forth. *Victory Pose: He spins his nunchucks around and says “My power is the fury of the beast. None can overcome it!” Winning Quotes ...Just go. There is no joy in abusing someone so scared. Know that what you see isn't everything in this world! There's no past or future, I only live for the fight! You admit you lost? Did you let me win? Vs. Self: Crawl back to your pack whelp! I'm the alpha here! Vs. Morrigan: I know you like to toy with your prey. Not so fun being on the receiving end, now is it? Vs. Felicia: I guess I can understand your stance of humans. You certainly showed me that not all humans are bad, but ask yourself this…Will the animosity truly end? Vs. Hsien-Ko: Thank you for going easy on me. At least now I know not all Darkstalker hunters are evil. Vs. Demitri: I would much rather become human again than serve under someone like you. Vs. BB Hood: Oh, not you again! I grow tired of these encounters! Look, for the last time, I want to be human! Vs. Ryu: You have an amazing spirit. I look forward to facing you in battle again. Vs. Chun Li: Do you know this guy named Fei Long? I've always wanted to challenge him to a match. Vs. Akuma: Do not think I will forget you…Wandering demon. Vs. Sakura and Batsu: I like your optimism, but you're just not skilled enough to defeat me. Vs. M. Bison, Albert Wesker and Dr. Wily: People like you are the reason I’m not really big on humans. Vs. Juri: I wonder who is the bigger monster of the two of us? I think even I have more restraint. Vs. Dante, Trish, Nero, Reimu, Marisa and Sanae: You want to hunt me? I'll tell you that I won't go down without a fight. Vs. Phoenix Wright: A lawyer is supposed to represent his client…Can you represent Darkstalkers? Vs. Frank West and Aya: I'd rather you not take my picture. Don't want anyone to see me like this. Vs. Viewtiful Joe and Sakuya: Even if you slowed me down, you won't be able to escape my Beast Rush. Vs. Jin: You are too arrogant for someone who relies on a mecha. Vs. Some Youkai Touhou characters: You have strength beyond most races, but you lack the discipline to defeat me. Vs. Amaterasu: Bless you, Wolf Godess for you are always in my prayers. Vs. Patchouli: You seem to know a bit of magic. Tell me, will you be able to cure my curse……no? Never mind then. vs. Meiling: You're most skilled, but I refuse to lose to a fellow inhuman martial artist. vs. Asura: You leveled the moon during a fight? Huh. I was wondering why I was feeling a little iffy recently. vs. Remilia and Flandre: Sorry for going so rough. I never really had a good history with vampires. vs. Vergil: You seek power no matter the cost? Heh. Well, I may be no different, but maybe making you eat the floor might teach you something, boy. Vs. Megaman, Roll, Nitori, Koishi, Tron, Rumia, Cirno, Wriggle and Kogasa: Child, you are not afraid of me? Vs. Reisen and Kaguya: Ah, you are from the moon that fuels my powers? Vs. Gene: Wait. Did you just say "poison chihuahua"? Vs. Kagerou: Uh…Sorry miss. I’m not interested in becoming your mate. Vs. Sakuya: You shouldn't have pulled that knife on me, miss. Vs. Suika and Yuugi: I've faced many darkstalkers, but the oni are clearly a whole other level. Vs. Alice: I'm intrigued by your craftsmanship. Vs. Byakuren and Ichirin: You truly wish for a beast like me to join your temple? Vs. Yuyuko and Murasa: Never thought I would encounter a ghost before. Zombies are one thing, but ghosts are something else. Vs. Youmu and Miko: Looks like your blade is no match for my claws. Vs. Tenshi: You don't want to be bored, then find a hobby instead of giving others trouble. Vs. Cammy: Well, sorry I'm not the animal to your liking, but I know someone you might get along with. Vs. Tessa: So, do you have anything that can cure this curse of mine? Vs. Satori: You really don't want to peer into a beast's mind. Vs. Firebrand: Keep your flames to yourself, fiend. Vs. Medicine: I agree. Humans aren't the most understanding. Vs. Anakaris: You're the one Darkstalker I can never get along with. Vs. Yumemi: Surely you can figure out how to free me of my curse. Vs. Amingo: I'm not sure I want to know what creature you are. Vs. Nue: My only fear is if I am truly cursed. Vs. Sonson: I wonder if your grandfather is really as strong as they say. Vs. Spencer:You rely on a toy, while I have spent years honing my powers through training. That is the difference between us. Vs. Hins: Will my curse finally be lifted? Vs. Masamune: Looks like a wolf’s claws have bested the dragon’s. Vs. Kasen: Did you really think you could tame me? Vs. Dan: You seem to be more tolerant of Darkstalkers than most. Is it because of your green friend? Vs. Seija: So long as I have my sanity, I will stop your madness! Vs. Ken: Your fire really heated my spirit. Vs. Nick: Don’t be so scared. I don’t eat junk food. Vs. Seiga: I am a slave to no one! Ending (Jon Talbain is in a forest in Gensokyo.) Jon: For a while, I thought that us Darkstalkers would never be able to live among humans….. (He is seen hanging out with Morrigan, Lilith, Felicia, Sasquatch, Kagerou, Cirno, Wakasagihime and Sekibanki.) Jon: But now after meeting these new darkstalkers from this world, I’ve finally found it. A place where we Darkstalkers can live with Humans and not be judged for who we are. I think I’m gonna like it here. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Male Characters